The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a shape correcting element.
Articles of footwear configured to enhance comfort and fit of an article have previously been proposed. Grim (U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,650) is directed to a vacuum formed conformable shoe. Grim teaches shoes that are provided with soles and/or upper portions which conform to the configuration of the user's feet by the use of vacuum formable bladders in the sole of the shoes and/or in the sides of the upper portions of the shoes. The shoe includes two bladder zones. The bladders are filled with air using a pump, which operates as a wearer walks or runs.